


reasons why we need the rain

by bluexshift



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Gen, M/M, basically a reflection of him and how he loves, especially in relation to others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/pseuds/bluexshift
Summary: how does alec lightwood love?





	reasons why we need the rain

alec lightwood’s love is like the rain.

a drizzle, a downpour, no matter how much, if he loves you, you know it. with his love, came friendship, protection.

everyone who’d come into contact with alec in a positive manner, at any point, had felt better for it. and indeed, anyone who had come for him or his people with spears and flames had either rusted or extinguished or drowned.

a drizzle can still soak you through to the skin.

izzy was like a flowerbed, and when she was bright and beautiful, she knew she couldn’t have bloomed without having had alec in her corner. and even when she was trampled, and the rain filled grooves and made puddles, petals still floated to the top and she knew she was still bright and beautiful and could recover just fine.

clary and simon had found themselves stranded at the bottom of an empty well, built high with everything they didn’t know about this world they’d been thrown into. and yes, they fought to get out, and yes, they had help from all sources, but they couldn't discount the impact of the rising water of alec’s friendship had had in lifting them up.

jace was a whole ecosystem when it came to alec, sharing his soul and so dependent on alec’s protection, love, loyalty, to survive that he’d forgotten what it was like not to have that support. and alec gave willingly, because that’s what alec did.

magnus? magnus had long considered himself the desert, beautiful and imposing but cracked and dry and broken. camille had been a mirage, masquerading as an oasis, and she had convinced him that it was the best he’d ever get. so when the first hesitant drops fell, he could scarcely believe what was happening, and when the floodgates of their first kiss opened he knew what he’d been missing.

magnus was wrong though. he was a vast ocean,  _the_  oceans. and as rain would fall and fill them up, the oceans would give back to the clouds in equilibrium.


End file.
